Doce Pecado
by Lexas
Summary: Mesmo depois de séculos, algumas coisas nunca mudam. Dor, ódio... tabus, preconceitos... e quando nossas crenças entram em conflito com nossos sentimentos, temos que dar um basta nisso para poder entrar em paz consigo mesmo... ou não.FINALIZADO!
1. Default Chapter

Titulo do fanfic: **_Doce Pecado_**

Autor: Lexas

Obra de Origem: Gundam Wing.

Estilo: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi

Este é um ensaio, e nada mais do que isso. Não tem o objetivo de ofender ninguém, tampouco ferir as crenças alheias. Se por acaso em algum momento você se sentir assim, minhas mais sinceras desculpas, pois não é essa a intenção do texto.

Gostaria também de dedicar este fanfic a minha amiga Litha-chan, também conhecida como Litha Youko, que fez o favor de ser minha Pré-Reader nesses meus escritos.

Boa Leitura!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O ser humano é eterno.

Se não fosse, ao menos parecia. O suposto fim premeditado para a raça humana, revelado em um sem número de livros, previsões e filmes parecia improvável de acontecer.

guerras nucleares utilizando misseis-balisticos -intercontinentais, a famosa bomba Alfa&Ômega, apelidada carinhosamente por alguns soldados no passado como "a bomba do juízo final", guerras entre mundos...

Nada disso aconteceu, melhor dizendo, aconteceu sim, afinal, por que não fazer a alegria dos críticos e pessimistas de plantão, sempre prontos a achar que a humanidade é o câncer do mundo e merece ser exterminada?

Claro que não foi uma alegria eterna. Impressionante como ter seu território reduzido a um campo radioativo tem a incrível capacidade de fazer governantes optarem pela paz, mais eficiente do que cúpulas mundiais. Mas, mesmo que milhares de guerras ocorressem, a total dizimação da raça humana estava longe de acontecer. Com colônias espaciais espalhadas por toda a galáxia - e algumas em pontos bem mais distantes - a tal praga ou grande guerra que destruiria a tudo e a todos havia se tornado ilusória.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, o ser humano não se desvirtuou, não se tornou o clássico ser frio e impessoal que só se interessa pela eterna evolução e o desenvolvimento da raça como muitos imaginavam. Seja na Terra ou nas colônias espaciais, haviam pessoas correndo, nadando, brincando, estudando... o lugar não fazia diferença, não haviam esquecido o que significava viver. Tampouco haviam deixado para trás o que seus ancestrais mantiveram por milênios em sua terra natal. Quem achava que com o desligamento de seu planeta natal e a conquista do espaço o homem deixaria para trás tudo aquilo que muitos consideravam como "babobeira mística", estava enganado. Assim como um missionário leva a sua crença para lugares distantes, a colonização espacial não fez com que as pessoas abandonassem a D... ao seu deus. Seja a anos-luz, seja no novo lugar que adotaram como casa, Cristãos, Muçulmanos, Espíritas, Judeus e tantos outros deram um grande exemplo para os radicais mostrando que não precisavam de seu planeta natal como lugar sacro para adorar, mas sim apenas da fé que carregavam dentro de si.

Infelizmente, algumas coisas que deveriam ser superadas - e outras, totalmente esquecidas - provaram que também são eternas. Como os tabus, os preconceitos e os... dogmas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Colônia espacial L17, porto de desembarque. A nave espacial Exelion terminara de aportar para abastecimento, tendo em vista a longa viagem que faria em breve.

Para sua felicidade, claro. Nada como uma parada para renovar as energias. Pena que nem sempre podia contar com a presença de algum amigo para tornar a viagem menos maçante. Claro que ele podia colocar a nave em modo de piloto automático e usar o sistema de suporte vital para ir dormindo a viagem toda, mas além de não confiar muito naquele sistema, gostava de ficar acordado, nunca se sabe quando uma surpresa no espaço pode requerer sua atenção, foi o que os anos de experiência calejaram em sua mente.

Foi cansativo guiar a nave da Colônia Yorinei até ali, mas era praticamente um pecado - em sua opinião - deixar de admirar a paisagem na volta.

Mesmo que o reabastecimento não levasse menos de uma hora, o protocolo espacial ainda o obrigava a permanecer por um determinado tempo ali - uma chatice desnecessária, em sua opinião. - Mas não significava que teria que ser uma experiência ruim, logicamente.

Desfazendo-se por completo de sua vestimenta espacial, em poucos minutos ele estava de posse de sua vestimenta negra, a qual se tornara sua marca registrada. Ele torce seu pescoço, sorrindo com algo que tinha visto enquanto desembarca, enquanto retira seu terço e dá um beijo nele, colocando-o novamente no lugar.

Uma cidade, pensava. Toda a colônia não era nada mais do que uma grande cidade, com ruas, avenidas, prédios e uma gama enorme de construções que, olhando daquela forma, pouco a diferenciavam de uma cidade da Terra.

L17 era uma espécie de colônia "normal". Não tinha nenhuma característica em especial, como muitas pelo cosmos. Não lembrava a china antiga, a França renascentista, tampouco o reino judaico. Era simplesmente uma colônia que lembrava uma grande cidade, com áreas menos movimentadas e mais distantes, reservadas apenas para a habitação.

Não estava surpreso, já que se tratava de uma colônia criada especialmente para servir como porto de reabastecimento. Na verdade, Inicialmente era um porto espacial que cresceu tanto, que acabou se tornando uma colônia.

Lojas, lanchonetes... sua atenção é chamada quando ele avista becos escuros, algo que parecia existir em qualquer lugar. Entrando no primeiro que encontra, o jovem de cabelos castanhos presos por uma trança observava com atenção cada canto, cada lugar. Olhos comuns não notariam, mas aquele lugar, mesmo em sua "bagunça", possuía alguma arrumação. As latas, a forma como algumas caixas estavam empilhadas... deveria ser o "cantinho" de alguém, por sinal.

Incrível como algumas coisas não mudavam - ele sai do beco, enquanto quase esbarra em algumas crianças correndo descalças e entrando no beco, o que faz ele retornar alguns passos e observá-las sorrateiramente.

Duo se prendeu aquela cena por mais tempo que imaginou ser capaz. Não era do tipo de pessoa que vivia o passado, mas... bateu uma certa nostalgia diante daquilo.

E muita, mas muita indignação, também. Era inaceitável que, mesmo naquela era de paz, algumas coisas pareciam não mudar.

E... por falar em coisas... lá estava o que lhe chamou mais atenção desde que chegou ali.

Duo Maxwell caminha calmamente pela rua, vencendo os poucos metros que o separavam de seu objetivo, o qual ele pôde avistar desde a parte do porto, como se fosse um chamariz.

Uma Igreja. Estilo clássico, diferente de alguns templos modernos que encontrou em outras colônias.

No entanto, o que diferia L17 das demais era que aquele lugar, seu ponto de parada por tantas ocasiões, acabou se tornando também seu confessionário. Não havia palavra melhor, pois aquele lugar o lembrava de sua antiga colônia de origem. Tinham muitos detalhes em comum, MUITOS.

Não tinha o principal, claro... mas lhe dava algum conforto.

Ele vai seguindo lentamente pela igreja, tocando nos bancos, observando a Cruz de Cristo no altar. Estudando a história, perdeu a conta de quantas vezes encontrou relatos de lideres, escritores, artistas e outras personalidades famosas de diversas épocas com opiniões acerca da igreja, de seu rumo, de sua ruína.

"Eu daria tudo para ver a cara de vocês agora" - ele sorri marotamente, sua marca registrada, demonstrando a eterna alegria, mesmo que às vezes falsa, que tanto o acompanhou. O sorriso se alarga enquanto seus olhos percorrem todo o templo, encontrando, entre um dos bancos, seu "confessor".

Ele permanece ali, de pé, observando-o. Ver o padre ali, rezando, lhe trazia velhas lembranças... velhas e boas lembranças. Mas ele não era ELE, e nunca seria.

Cinco minutos depois, o sacerdote termina de rezar e fita os olhos de Duo, os quais lhe diziam muita coisa. Estavam daquele jeito, melhor dizendo, nas últimas vezes em que aquele jovem esteve ali, sempre tinha tal olhar. Ele ajeita suas vestes e se afasta, imaginando o que seria dessa vez. A passos lentos, Duo entra no confessionário e fecha a porta, encontrando ali o sacerdote.

"Padre" - o ex-piloto de Gundam estava ajoelhado, apesar da dificuldade imposta pelo pouco espaço ali - "perdão, mas... eu pequei".

"De novo, meu filho?"

"Sim, senhor."

"5 Pai-nosso e 10 Ave-Maria, meu filho. E dessa vez, eu..."

"Não, Padre... receio que isso não seja o suficiente por que, dessa vez... eu... realmente... pequei."

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

_Seus olhos se perdiam em frente ao espaço, a grande imensidão de pontos brilhantes presos naquela grande coisa escura que se espalhava por todos os lados._

_Einstein disse que era mais fácil quebrar um átomo do que o preconceito. Quem teria sido o autor da célebre frase que diz que a mente humana é confusa? Ela é capaz de criar fórmulas para quebrar a barreira do som, ultrapassar a velocidade da luz - várias vezes - gerar a vida onde antes não era possível... mas ainda assim, não conseguiam quebrar a tênue linha entre a lógica e a insanidade que invadia o pensamento humano. Mídias antigas representavam a cadeia de pensamentos que guiava a humanidade tão primitiva que em alguns sistemas estelares era considerada uma doença._

_Seria essa a doença da humanidade, a sua incapacidade de pensar além do seu pensamento, de ver além de sua visão? Afinal, ver além de sua época, de seu período, não era novidade alguma, já que grandes líderes surgiram com a capacidade de enxergar além de seu período de tempo mas, mesmo enxergando além, planejando além do que lhe era permitido... conseguiriam pensar além de seus limites? Não era uma questão de época, de período... mas algumas coisas seguiam um padrão, melhor dizendo, tudo na existência tinha um padrão, desde os menores invertebrados até os grandes cataclismos, tudo tinha um padrão, uma seqüência que tendo sido iniciada, levava tal coisa até determinado ponto._

_O pensamento... a mente humana era assim, seguia um padrão. Até mesmo os que fugiam do padrão, possuíam um, era inevitável. E na mais estranha das hipóteses, aqueles que fugiam da regra, da rotina, ainda assim tinham seus limites, o grande X da questão. Eram os limites que permitiam imaginar, calcular até que ponto alguém poderia ir, uma situação poderia se desenrolar..._

_Somos limitados, ele pensa. Por mais que atingíssemos as estrelas, a única coisa que estariam fazendo era usar outras faculdades mentais, não necessariamente ampliando ela para conseguir novas coisas. Era justamente esse limite que causava a confusão, a dúvida, a insegurança e a revolta. Por que por mais que tivessem se passados milhares de anos, o homem ainda tinha um limite de desenvolvimento. Poderia aprender e se desenvolver em outras direções, outros sentidos, mas não exatamente em um sentido além do que lhe é permitido._

_E era isso que fritava os seus neurônios. Supera-se a crença, supera-se o preconceito, supera-se a separação por mero gosto... mas não conseguiam superar as limitações de sua linha de pensamentos._

_Ele aperta seu terço com força, procurando tirar forças dali, de alguma forma. Estava dividido entre o que sentia e o que acreditava, e ambos se misturavam de tal forma que pouco contribuíam para um resultado final._

_A culpa era do universo, ele pensava. Era um pensamento lógico. Quando estava em sua colônia, não teria esse problema... não teria ESSE tipo de problema. A falta de companhia era uma coisa cruel e, em um lugar aonde à distância entre os seres vivos era medida em anos-luz, gostos mudavam, desejos sofriam altas e quedas, crenças pessoais iam por água abaixo..._

_Só restava a fé, aquilo no que a pessoa acreditava até o limiar da alma, e além disso. O que a mantinha de pé, sua fonte, seu guia, sua linha de pensamentos e ritos que ela seguia não por obrigação, mas por acreditar totalmente no sentido delas._

_- Os judeus acreditavam, em determinada época, que havia o "firmamento", um grande pilar que sustentava os céus, e que acima deles, o Senhor se encontrava - ele não consegue segurar uma risada abafada - nossa eterna busca pelo Senhor nos mostrou que sua localização nos céus era uma figura de linguagem, que o senhor habita em lugares além do que o pensamento pode conceber._

_- Orando novamente ao seu deus? - a voz séria corta sua atenção. Não era fria, tampouco acolhedora, era apenas... séria. Mesmo depois de anos, Heero ainda tinha aquele seu jeito único de não demonstrar nenhuma emoção e ao mesmo tempo dizer tudo com a ausência delas._

_- Você sabe que sim, como gosto de me dirigir A Deus - e desviava o olhar. Na Verdade ele nem olhava em seus olhos, mas sim por mero reflexo._

_Havia trabalhos que precisavam ser feitos, e as viagens de longa duração deles eram uma delas. Eram necessárias. O universo estava se reestruturando, ninguém acorda um belo dia e descobre que uma utopia foi formada, isso leve tempo, anos, décadas... cada um tinha sua função._

_Ocasionalmente eles viajavam juntos por motivos em comum, objetivos similares. Acabaram por passar muito tempo junto em viagens que, às vezes, duravam meses. Afinal, mesmo com a humanidade podendo viajar em velocidades superiores a da luz, não significava que poderiam se deslocar de um ponto a outro em um abrir e piscas de olhos. Era uma questão de lógica, a própria física explicava isso com o movimento de Translação, com o tempo que a luz demorava a chegar a determinados pontos do próprio sistema solar. Não era diferente no caso deles, tanto que algumas viagens demoravam semanas e, não muito raro, meses._

_Não era a primeira vez que passava semanas na companhia dele... mas cada vez mais tal coisa se tornava mais difícil de lidar._

_- Me diz uma coisa... seu deus não quer sua felicidade, que vocês tenham uma vida em paz, sossegada?_

_- Não venha jogar com palavras que não conhece, Heero._

_- Duo, eu não estou jogando, foi uma pergunta, pode me responder?_

_- E se eu te responder que sim, que diferença faz? Por que vocês insistem em argumentar como se fossem os donos da razão? Claro que Deus quer nossa felicidade, de todos os seus filhos!_

_- Se é assim, por que você se questiona tanto? Escute, você sabe muito bem que não acredito nesse seu deus, na verdade não acredito em nada disso, mas pelo que vi nas diversas religiões que encontrei por todos os lugares, era que seus deuses sempre queriam o melhor de seus seguidores, que tivessem paz, saúde, alegria e prosperidade. Não acredito no seu deus, mas não acho que ele quisesse que você fosse infeliz._

_- Você tem uma boa jogada de palavras, é isso que gosto mais em você, quando reúne todos os argumentos de uma forma sem parecer estar favorecendo um lado pessoal, apenas expondo sua opinião. Mas você está enganado, e muito. É muito fácil resumir tudo a amor e felicidade, ainda mais quando não se acredita realmente no que diz. Seus argumentos são com base no que eu acredito - ele aperta o terço, virando-se e tocando a mão no vidro da cabine, o qual mostrava a imensidão do universo - não no que você acredita._

_- E você esperava algo diferente? Daria crédito se eu citasse os ensinamentos budistas? Ou os muçulmanos? Talvez as crendices Xintoístas abrissem seus olhos, se você prefere assim._

_- Você quer me dar uma resposta, ou quer ouvir uma resposta de mim?_

_- Que diferença faz? Enquanto continuar em suas crendices nunca chegaremos a lugar algum. Seremos sempre assim, realizando as mesmas viagens em missões, um confrontando o outro, sem tomar nenhuma decisão, presos aos seus bloqueios._

_- Obrigado por pisar em minha fé, Heero. É muito carinhoso da sua parte cuspir e pisar naquilo que eu acredito._

_- Pensei que sua fé se adaptasse as suas necessidades, e não o contrário._

_- A fé é imutável, assim como a crença._

_- Nem mesmo quando o amor está em jogo?_

_- Não se amar se tornar um pecado._

_- Pecado? Então, quando matávamos aqueles milhares de soldados com nossas máquinas de batalha, o que era aquilo? Vontade divina?_

_- Isso é... é diferente._

_- Do que é diferente do que diz seu livro sagrado? Tirar a vida de outro ser não é pecado? Por acaso algum de nós... alguém envolvido em toda a guerra que nos cercou estava ali por ordens divinas, lutando contra um povo por ordens "lá de cima?"._

_- Não dá para conversar contigo, Heero - ele sai dali indo até a cabine de controle. Era tolice mesmo, Heero nunca o entenderia. Nem ele se entendia. Estava em um dilema tremendo, dividido entre o que sentia e o que acreditava._

_Sabia das conseqüências. Sabia que o que sentia era mundano, era pecado, proibido, contra tudo o que aprendeu com o padre Maxwell._

_Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de sentir com tal intensidade e de tal forma que não podia simplesmente se entregar a uma vida de reclusão para resistir a isso._

_- Me diz uma coisa que eu nunca entendi - ele não se surpreende ao ouvir aquela voz e as mãos dele tocando em seus ombros - por que? Nós temos cabines de animação suspensa... você poderia ficar ali dentro, dormindo, seria apenas um sonho, nem sentiria o tempo passar. Não estaríamos aqui conversando, tampouco você estaria nesse seu martírio pessoal, pois é esse o nome que eu dou a isso, já que o único que está passando por essa confusão é você._

_- O homem não foi feito para ficar sozinho, na verdade, não é bom que fique sozinho, ele precisa de uma companheira._

_- Onde está escrito isso?_

_- Em Gênesis, bem no inicio da Bíblia e... concordo. Não é bom ficar só, não nascemos para ficar sós, procuramos por um par, alguém que nos complete._

_- E esse seu deus, ele é o responsável por colocar na Terra essa pessoa que te completa?_

_- Não - ele ria como uma criança que constatou saber mais do que a maioria - ele nos criou em sua infinita sabedoria de tal forma que uma pessoa não é igual à outra e nos deus um presente muito importante, o livre-arbítrio._

_- Se você tem isso, por que se martiriza tanto? Não pode escolher simplesmente o que acha melhor para você?_

_- Por que me tortura tanto, Heero? - Duo vira seu rosto, levantando um pouco o corpo na poltrona do piloto e aproximando seu rosto de Heero, quase tocando nele - para você é fácil, não tem uma criação rel..._

_- Eu nunca disse isso. Mas eu disse uma vez que se tudo está um caos, sem ninguém saber por qual lado devemos lutar, então eu lutaria por mim mesmo, defendendo meu ponto de vista com unhas e dentes. Você pode pensar que é fácil para mim, mas é uma experiência tão nova para mim quanto para você._

_Era fácil entender. Heero era o tipo de pessoa que foi criado com um objetivo, uma meta, treinado desde cedo para isso. Não que fosse exatamente fácil para ele demonstrar seus sentimentos, que fosse um problema... não havia problema. Aquela era sua personalidade imutável, e só os que se aproximavam o suficiente para captar as nuances de sua voz e olhar poderiam dizer quando ele estava furioso, irritado, temeroso, obstinado..._

_Para ele que fora criado com um propósito, tudo era novo, tudo era uma descoberta. Não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha em mente relacionamentos, mas também não os negava. Ou melhor, que ficava se perguntando um milhão de vezes acerca de algo novo, sobre sua utilidade ou não. Ponderava por um tempo se valia à pena seguir em frente ou não, e depois escolhia o melhor caminho. Era uma pessoa que seguia muito os seus instintos, os quais eram extremamente lógicos e nem um pouco movidos pelos seus sentimentos, o que deixava Duo cada vez mais angustiado. As palavras de Heero não eram movidas por impulso, e sim por uma constatação dele após se auto-analisar. Não queria uma aventura pelo prazer da descoberta, apenas não estava negando o que concluiu ser tão óbvio. Da mesma forma que ele fora criado aprendendo que em meio à guerra, uma mulher puxando um gatilho é tão mortal quanto um homem com a mesma arma, aprendeu que situações diferentes podem gerar resultados diferentes e, por conseqüência, mudar drasticamente a forma de pensar, agir e reagir das pessoas, sejam seus valores, gostos e crenças._

_Era óbvio demais o clima que rolava entre ambos. Terem passado tanto tempo tendo apenas um ao outro gerou isso, os aproximou de uma maneira que sequer poderiam imaginar e, mesmo Duo tendo seu lado brincalhão e atirado, de sempre ser bem carinhoso com os amigos, a situação que pela qual passavam era além do que estava acostumado a encarar._

_- Não sei se conseguiria conviver com isso, com o fato de estar agindo errado._

_- Errado com quem? Não estamos na Terra, não temos uma família para prestar contas. E, apesar de no passado pessoas como nós se relacionarem e terem passado por tantos problemas, estamos no futuro. O homem se expandiu por todo o universo, muitos conceitos e tabus caíram por água abaixo. O que você acha que acontece na guerra, na solidão do espaço, com soldados que passam meses, às vezes anos longe de seus lares, tendo a companhia apenas de seus colegas de batalha? Longe do ambiente no qual foram criados desde crianças, dos valores que adquiriram desde o nascimento, acha que eles não seriam afetados por outros, muitos dos quais eles nem mesmo imaginavam ter, e não por influência externa, mas por conseqüência do ambiente no qual conviveram?_

_- Eu sei disso. Não disse que não concordo com você, mas é que... ainda assim me sentiria culpado, por quer sempre saberia que o que eu estou fazendo não é o certo, é errado._

_- Errado para quem?_

_- Para ele - e aponta o dedo para cima._

_- Seu deus não deveria te limitar - ele se senta na outra cadeira de comando - e sim te guiar para uma existência melhor... e nós não vivemos na mesma época de dois mil, três mil anos atrás, deveriam se adaptar as novas necessidades do..._

_- Não diga uma coisa dessas - ele se ajeita em sua cadeira - não diga o que não sabe por mera conveniência. A palavra de Deus é imutável, permanece a mesma. Você não é obrigada a aceitá-la, não tem que acreditar nela, como você mesmo disse, vivemos em uma época diferente, na qual o cristianismo é apenas mais uma das religiões do universo mas... cada qual com sua crença. Você pode não acreditar em Deus, mas ele acredita em você. - e o olhava de maneira séria e penetrante - e se você não acredita nele, não segue seus preceitos tampouco se recusa a admitir seguir seus princípios, não pode exigir que ele mude para se adaptar a você._

_-..._

_- Deixe-me terminar - o pedido fora desnecessário, sabia que Heero continuaria silencioso, era uma de suas virtudes ser um bom ouvidor - o cristianismo mantém seus preceitos ao longo dos tempos, mantendo-se rígido independente da mudança dos mesmos. É por isso que surgem as seitas, que buscam adaptar os ensinamentos de acordo com as épocas. Eu não quero te dar uma aula de Teologia, tampouco te convencer de que as verdades nas quais eu acredito são as verdades universais nas quais você deve acreditar, não tenho esse direito tampouco você acreditaria, mas... tenha mais respeito. Desculpe, sei que falei demais, mas não gosto das pessoas falarem o que não sabem como se fossem os senhores da verdade. Desculpe._

_Ele se ajeita na cadeira e fica assim, observando o espaço infinito com seus infinitos corpos celestes pelo visor da nave, com Heero na cadeira ao lado, em um silêncio deliciosamente prazeroso e necessário. Quantos minutos ficaram assim? 2? 3? Parecia uma eternidade, enquanto ninguém resolvesse quebrar o silêncio._

_- Ainda assim você está em um impasse._

_- Enorme._

_- Segundo o que você acredita, seu deus criou o homem e logo depois, uma companheira para ele, a mulher._

_- Corretíssimo._

_- Pelo que me mostrou certa vez em sua Bíblia, era Adão e Eva, e não Adão e Evandro._

_- Tem horas que eu gosto do seu deboche._

_- E pelo que eu entendi, segundo a sua "palavra sagrada", qualquer coisa diferente disso é considerado abominação._

_- Um dos motivos de Sodoma e Gomorra terem sido destruídas._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-... passamos a vida errando, cometendo erros. E com eles aprendemos. Eu discordo de você por achar que isso o que sentimos um pelo o outro é errado... mas é tão difícil para você conviver com esse "erro"?_

_- É pecado._

_- Ah, claro._

_- E sim, sério. Não sou um santo, sei que erro e vou passar a vida inteira me corrigindo, mas... sei muito bem que dois homens se relacionando não é uma coisa natural._

_- O que é natural? Onde está escrito que um homem deve se apaixonar apenas por alguém do sexo oposto?_

_- Você está parecendo um adolescente agora - ele segura uma risada debochada - com esses argumentos fracos. Ah, Heero... eu podia te dar tantas respostas boas... a primeira seria por uma questão óbvia de preservação de espécie, o homem FOI feito para se relacionar com a mulher. E não só o homem, mas os machos da espécie, sejam cachorros, cavalos, touros e outros animais. Fisicamente fomos feitos assim, mas ninguém nunca explicou cientificamente como funciona essa coisa de sentimentos, no máximo que você pode simular o amor com altas doses de chocolates mas, sabe de uma coisa? - ele ergue os ombros e balança o rosto, de olhos fechados._

_- O que?_

_- Se o diabo viesse de vermelho, cheirando a enxofre e com chifres, todos fugiriam dele. E se o pecado não fosse bom, ninguém cometia._

_Houve silêncio. Um silêncio realmente impressionante que durou meros segundos mas pareceu se estender pelo infinito. Abaixou sua cabeça por alguns instantes com os olhos fechados e, em seguida, ergueu-a, abrindo os ao mesmo tempo, vendo a expressão de surpresa - sim, surpresa - de Heero diante de suas últimas palavras._

_Ele se ergue e se aproxima, passando sua perna por cima do corpo do soldado perfeito, ficando com o seu por cima dele. Levou sua mão direita até sua face, sentindo a textura dela. Era bom de tocar. Já o havia abraçado, se apoiado em seu corpo, mas nunca tocado-o com tais pensamentos, com tal vontade. Era quente e áspera, típica de alguém com a vida que ele levava. Aproxima seu rosto e quase toca o nariz em sua face, sentindo seu cheiro, seu odor. Em toda a sua vida, nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão atraído pela loção de um homem, tampouco imaginaria que era possível um homem estar ali, naquela posição com outro, e ainda assim se sentir homem, não feminilizado._

_Toca a face dele com ambas as mãos, fechando seus olhos. Internamente sentia um quê de desconfiança, como se um freio estivesse sendo pressionado e fazendo com que ele se mexesse lentamente, tentando pará-lo, mas uma força maior o puxasse._

_Se era alguma força superior ou se o braço de Heero em sua cintura o puxando, nunca saberia. Estava ocupado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, enquanto se entregava aos prazeres daquele doce pecado._

_Continua..._


	3. Epilogo

Epílogo

Abrindo seus olhos ele recitava suas preces em uma língua morta para a pessoa que estava diante dele no confessionário. Tinha total noção de suas palavras, tampouco que elas não sairiam dali de dentro, era uma confissão pessoal entre ele e o padre, algo inviolável.

-... e foi isso o que aconteceu, padre.Essa é toda a história que eu tenho para te contar.

- Meu filho, você tem se confessado comigo durante muito tempo, contanto de suas tentações, dos problemas que tem passado...

- Eu sei... mas não dizem que a melhor forma de resistir a uma tentação, é cedendo a ela?

- Não diga uma blasfêmia! - o padre aumenta levemente o tom de voz, de forma que algumas pessoas olham na direção do confessionário - Duo, por Deus! Você tem noção de seus atos?

- Sim - mesmo através da divisória na qual o rosto do outro era impedido de ser visto com precisão, o padre conseguia vê-lo, a forma como unia suas mãos e abaixava sua cabeça - eu tenho total noção deles, padre. O senhor conheceu o padre Maxwell, é claro que eu tenho noção do resultado dos meus atos.

- Filho... nem só de pão viverá o homem...

-... mas de toda a palavra que sai da boca do Senhor, eu sei. Eu sei padre, eu sei.

- E então? O que tem a me dizer depois de tudo isso?

- O que eu tenho a dizer? Sinceramente não sei... mas o senhor tem me ouvido por tantas e tantas vezes, achei justo que o senhor soubesse o que aconteceu.

- Não é a mim que você deve prestar contas, sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu sei - e ergue a cabeça - mas a Ele, eu tenho prestado satisfação de meus atos todos os dias, um de cada vez.

Um breve momento de silêncio parte de ambos, até que a porta do confessionário se abre e o padre sai dali de dentro, sentando-se no primeiro banco que encontra. Logo em seguida Duo também sai de dentro do confessionário, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- E o que ele te diz? - perguntava o padre, olhando para o homem diante dele com a expressão mais normal que tinha, mas, que na verdade, era digna de pena, como a de alguém tentando entender - mas não conseguindo - o que se passava pelo fundo da alma de uma pessoa, daquela pessoa em especial.

- O senhor me pergunta isso, padre? Devia saber que não estou entre os preferidos Dele há um bom tempo. Falo com ele, mas não obtenho resposta.

- Talvez não seja ele que não fale com você, e sim você que não o ouve.

- E o que faço para voltar a ouvi-lo, padre? - ele junta as pernas, une os braços e abaixa a cabeça.

- Arrependa-se, meu filho. É só isso o que ele quer de você.

- Receio que isso não seja possível, padre. Não consigo me arrepender dos meus atos, nem um pouco.

- Duo, você tem noção do que está...

- Sim, eu tenho noção, claro que tenho. Mas eu não vim até aqui para me arrepender padre... vim até aqui para confessar meus pecados, tendo Ele Próprio com testemunha.

- Você sabe muito bem que não posso lhe dar sua penitência se você não quiser isso, não pedir perdão pelos seus atos, não se arrepender. Eu sei muito bem que nossas crenças vem sendo combatidas e questionadas desde tempos imemoriais, mas... não posso compactuar com isso. Você sabe muito bem que...

- Sim, eu sei - ele se levanta, olhando firmemente para o padre, tocando em seu ombro - claro que eu sei. Como disse, vim aqui para me confessar. Não vim até aqui para questionar nossas crenças, padre. Tampouco iniciar uma cruzada contra a Igreja e suas "regras ultrapassadas", em momento algum eu tinha isso em mente - Duo coloca a mão em seu pescoço, dobrando-o levemente, estalando-o depois de passar muito tempo em uma mesma posição - Conheço as regras, e sei que não posso continuar assim... pelo menos, não em sua casa agindo de tal forma. Não sou tão egoísta a ponto de querer que as regras se adaptem por causa de um desejo egoísta meu de me entregar a um amor proibido e pecaminoso. Também não estou irritado ou desgostoso com vocês, nem com Ele, nunca poderia estar. Sei o motivo para desaprovarem meus atos e concordo com eles, é algo do qual eu tenho noção desde que era um menininho. Ele sempre cuidou de mim, me ajudou sempre que eu precisava... que tipo de filho eu seria se não tivesse um mínimo de respeito pelas regras que ele impôs para aqueles que escolhem servI-lo?

- E mesmo assim, pretende continuar com isso? Pretende continuar maculando o templo do espírito santo? - Duo olha sorrateiramente para o lado, como se observasse a igreja ao redor, a estrutura local, os desenhos e pinturas que eram imitações de igrejas antigas na Terra, como uma tentativa de manter a cultura local mesmo em um lugar tão distante, levando-se em conta o padrão Europeu. - Duo?

- Mesmo que Ele nunca mais me responda - ele aproxima sua face do padre, falando em um tom quase tão baixo quanto um sussurrando - ainda assim continuarei levando a vida que escolhi, tampouco deixarei de acreditar naquilo que sempre acreditei. Afinal, mesmo desvirtuado do Seu caminho, não deixo de acreditar nEle e em Sua existência.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer com você, meu filho! - o padre se ergue, aumentando o tom de voz e ao mesmo tempo fazendo um esforço enorme para não gritar.

- Sim, eu sei, mas... quando a minha hora chegar, aceitarei o julgamento de Deus e, até lá... irei encarar, enfrentar e aceitar as conseqüências dos meus atos.

- Eu não posso dizer que ele vai te olhar com bons olhos - ele coloca a mão no ombro de Duo - por que eu sou meramente um homem, falho, suscetível a uma opinião falha, mas... eu espero que Ele vele por você.

- Acredito que ele estará comigo, padre. Não deve estar aprovando meus atos, mas vai estar velando por mim, afinal de contas, não foi por isso que ele sacrificou seu filho, para salvar a todos nós, pobres pecadores?

- Para remir nossos pecados e salvar os perdidos - e toca em sua face - ainda que tu andes pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temas mal algum, pois Ele está contigo.

- Mesmo sendo eu o que sou, me afastado da presença Dele?

- Quem sabe? - ele aponta para o peito de Duo - o Pai é amor, acima de todas as coisas. Ele nos deu seu filho, sua fé, o espírito santo e nós, os homens, criamos a religião. Siga o caminho que ele preparou para você e, como você mesmo disse, no dia em que a tua hora chegar, aceita o julgamento dEle de bom grado.

- É o que farei, padre. - e se afasta, dando-lhe as costas - fica com Deus, padre.

- Eu espero que ele realmente esteja contigo, Duo. Que ele te guie e te proteja - e fecha as mãos, ajoelhando-se no banco pedindo pela alma daquele filho perdido.

Não havia um sentimento de satisfação quando ele sai da igreja em direção ao espaço-porto. Tampouco de raiva, ira, desilusão. Não tinha ido até ali para provar nada, ofender ninguém tampouco descarregar frustrações, longe disso, fora para fazer uma confissão.

Na verdade havia algo que realmente sentia, mas era algo pessoal. Intimo demais para ser compartilhado. Era algo que só ele e uma pessoa compreenderiam, dada sua atual situação.

E mais ninguém.

Sabia muito bem o que faria assim que saísse dali, o mesmo que estava fazendo desde que tomou sua decisão: seguiria em frente, admitindo seus atos e encarando o fato de que não era um ser melhor, tampouco perfeito e, justamente por isso, estava em eterno amadurecimento. E, embora soubesse até o fim de sua alma que seus atos estavam indo contra os ensinamentos da casa do Criador e mais do que isso, contra Ele, ainda assim não deixaria de acreditar em seu amor e seu poder. Por que essa era uma das coisas mais belas que teve a chance de aprender naquele lugar, a de que existia alguém que o amaria acima de todas as coisas – e incondicionalmente – independente de seus pecados, falhas, delitos, erros e transgressões, mostrando a ele que, justamente pelo fato de ser uma pessoa falha que pode – com freqüência – se degenerar, sempre mostrar o caminho – e a opção de segui-lo ou não – para ele se tornar, na medida do possível, uma pessoa melhor.

E era por isso que a vida era bela, por que era a que ele resolveu seguir.

Fim.

E chego ao fim desse fanfic. Desculpem pela demora, procurei não me desvirtuar do motivo original dele, do enredo. Quis enfocar um aspecto do Duo que dificilmente encontro em fanfics de Gundam Wing por ai, o de ele ser Cristão. Claro, já vi - raramente - em alguns trabalhos, como as explicações das facetas dele - como a que se arrepende por matar, que é pecado - então resolvi colocar em discussão um dilema que, apesar de muitos dizerem ser super comum e atual, é mais antigo do que imaginamos.

Minha maior preocupação foi a de não tomar lados, tampouco erguer bandeiras. Desafio foi tomar o devido cuidado para não ofender nenhum dos lados - Igreja/Homossexualismo - e ao mesmo tempo não desvirtuar o ponto de vista de qualquer um, evitando fazer com que um pareça errado em relação a outro.

Sinceramente, cada um tem seu ponto de vista, seus motivos, e essa era a idéia do fanfic, a de tentar abordar o assunto de uma forma sem que pareça que há um "vilão" que não quer que as pessoas sejam felizes, algo que acontece com certa freqüência nas discussões que já vi. Independente da opinião de cada um, cada lado tem seu ponto de vista e seus motivos para sua postura.

Espero que tenham gostado e, novamente, em nenhum momento o fanfic teve o objetivo de ofender ninguém. Se isso deu a entender em algum momento, minhas desculpas. É um fanfic, feito para diverti-los, nada mais, da mesma forma que tantos outros fanfics yaoi/slash espalhados por ai não são campanhas em prol dos direitos, ou da mesma forma que fics de comédia não são uma tentativa de deixar as pessoas furiosas e agressivas – bom, nem todos – ou textos de terror/suspense/mistério não tem o objetivo de transmitir ensinamentos obscuros e/ou afetar a mente de ninguém, apenas foram feitos para a diversão de quem escreve e quem lê – pensando bem...

Espero que, pelo menos, tenha lhes proporcionado bons momentos de leitura, proporcionais aos que eu tive ao escrever o texto.

Lexas

09/02/2006


End file.
